


Mirror View

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Gafou/Stanfou Collection [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bedrooms, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Laughter, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mirrors, Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Out of Character, Partial Nudity, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Lefou and Stanley spent some time with each other in their room before heading out for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The nudity is mainly from chest and back/tush view so that is why it's a teen and up rating.

Stanley laid on the bed (and who was completely naked) in their bedroom as he looked at Lefou, who was in front of the large, standing mirror that stood against one of th walls, naked as well from head to toe. The look on his face was of disgust.

“What's wrong?” Stanley asked, feeling worried. Lefou let out a sigh.

“Am I ugly?” Lefou replied.

“No, why?” Stanley answered Lefou's question.

“I feel like it.” Lefou explained, in the shortest way possible. Stanley sat up on the bed, still looking at Lefou (and his body).

“Honey, we have been over this more than once remember? There is nothing wrong with the way you look. The only thing wrong when it comes to that is the people who judge you. I know that you have moments where you think you are not and we all have those moments but I am _telling_ you that you _are_ beautiful, inside and out.” Stanley told him, smiling. He truly meant what he said to him and really did think that Lefou is beautiful, regardless of what others thought. To be honest, that _is_ one of the things that did make Stanley feel so attracted to when it comes to Lefou's physical appearance and hated when people makes Lefou feel worthless because of it. Stanley got up from the bed and walked over to his boyfriend. He stopped right behind him but kept a bit of distance between them, trying not to make Lefou feel nervous.

“Thanks, darling. ...I guess I am just not used to all of this still though I should be.” Lefou said to Stanley.

“You are welcome and knowing what you have been through, it's understandable. Not going to rush it either.” Stanley told him. Lefou felt better but still, he was not fully better about it but knowing that Stanley loves him for him, it did help quite a bit. Suddenly, Lefou noticed that Stanley was _staring_ up and down his body. Lefou let out a breath.

“Stanley?” Lefou piped up. Stanley looked back up at the direction of Lefou's face.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Stanley responded back.

"Don't you ever get tired of looking at me naked?" Lefou asked his lover. Stanley then wrapped his arms around his lover from behind. Lefou blushed.

"Never nor ever will get tired looking at that beautiful body of yours." Stanley replied. Lefou smiled, still blushing. Stanley placed his head on Lefou's shoulder and looked into the mirror along with Lefou.

"And I am also definitely loving the view." Stanley added. Lefou let out a happy chuckle. Stanley moved his head and kissed the shoulder that he placed his head on.

"I am pleased that you are enojying the "view"." Lefou said as he did a short hip wiggle against the front side. Stanley. Not sure if he actually should have just did that or why he randomly did that but at this point, he did not care nor regretted it. He was felt happy. Plus, just because Lefou seems innocent to the other townsfolk in Villeneuve, does not mean he truly is and what happens behind closed doors was none of their business but his and Stanley's. Though, sometimes, it seemed like it was to everyone.

“Well, someone's being a bit naughty, now, isn't he?” Stanley mentioned. The expression on Lefou's face went quickly from a smile to smirk.

“Maybe I am.” Lefou said back. Stanley looked at Lefou.

“You're being coy.” Stanley stated to him. Lefou nodded. Suddenly, Stanley placed his mouth gently against Lefou's neck and blew into it, making a fart-like sound. With the vibrations and having a weakness to tickles, it caused Lefou to break out into a fit of giggles. The sound of Lefou's giggles made Stanley feel warm and fuzzy inside. After Lefou calmed down, Stanley moved one of his arms down and held Lefou's hand in his.

"Je t'aime." Stanley told to Lefou, looking at Lefou's face. Lefou looked at Stanley's face.

"Je t'aime, aussi. Mon chéri." Lefou said back to him then kissed Stanley's lips. When they stopped, they looked into each others' eyes. Stanley is so in love with Lefou and it shows. Both Lefou and Stanley, they are each others' world and without other each other, they felt incomplete. Lefou never thought he would ever find any one who would love him, let alone accept him as he was and Stanley never wants Lefou to change. Both of them loved each other for who they were/are.

“Stanley?” Stanley suddenly heard Lefou ask.

“Yeah?” Stanley asked back.

“Promise me that no matter what happens, we will be together forever.” Lefou said to him.

“Until my last breath, I will be by your side and love you for the rest of my life. You need not to worry about that. I promise.” Stanley told him.

“Even I am bit weird?” Lefou asked.

“All the best people are weird, Lefou. And you, my love, is the most amazing man in the world to me.” Stanley explained. Lefou smiled once again and knew that Stanley meant that in a good way.

“Good. Because I will be by your side and love you for the rest of my life, too. “ Lefou responded back. Stanley kissed Lefou once more and then let go of him. Lefou and Stanley got ready to head out to go run some errands around town. Before they left their home and headed down the steps, Lefou gently grabbed one of Stanley's hands and held it, which surprised and shocked Stanley.

“Are you okay with me doing this?” Lefou whispered to him.

“Yes but are you sure you want to do this?” Stanley asked.

“Yes. People will talk and judge but you know what, I am not afraid anymore. And like you said, the only thing wrong would be the ones who judge us for being in love and happy. Not us for being in love and happy. So, if people talk, let them. It's not the first time nor will be the last time. All we can do is just be ourselves and there is nothing wrong with that. Not one, single thing.” Lefou told him then looked up at Stanley with a smile on his face. Stanley smiled and held Lefou's hand a bit tighter.

“You are the greatest, my sweet.” Stanley said.

“No, _you_ are, honey. Thank you for helping me break out of my shell and be the person that I am now.” Lefou told him.

“You are welcome, dear.” Stanley said back.

Stanley and Lefou headed down the steps with both love and pride in their hearts as they headed in to the town to officially start their day.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
